The Dark Secrets He Holds
by Scarlet Angelix
Summary: "Bravenwolf! Why are you doing this!" Dromus yelled, he answered clean and quick: "Vilius," he stated, he broke down into sobs, "Just, please kill me now... please."
1. The Beginning And The End Of Dark

**The Dark Secrets He Holds**

 **Bravenwolf's (Guren) POV**

Here we were and Quarton, as usual trying to defeat Vilius and his corrupted army, we were so use to battling that I think this is going to be a breeze.

Turns out I was wrong.

This time that pile of bricks brought a new machine… Things weren't looking good, for _us_ anyway. "That thing is massive! How are we going to destroy it?!" Valorn shouted out, "Let's hope it doesn't destroy us first!" Cried out Lydendor sarcastically, "We can't even get close to it!" Shouted Tributon, "You tellin' me?!" I was desperate. Before we knew it, Vilius got us all pinned down, and " _Now knights, you will face your doom!_ " And he pointed the weapon at us… I had to do something, or all of us will be gone! I ran and took the blast to myself…

" _Bravenwolf!"_ That's what I heard before I blacked out…

 **Tributon's (Ceylan) POV**

We were fighting bricks again, "That thing is massive! How are we going to destroy it?!" Valorn shouted out, "Let's hope it doesn't destroy us first!" Cried out Lydendor sarcastically, "We can't even get close to it!" I shouted, "You tellin' me?!" Cried out Bravenwolf, he was getting desperate, we were all getting desperate. I can't believe that bricks for brains managed to pin us down. " _Now, knights, you will face your doom!"_ Ugh! I can't move, the pain is too much! I closed my eyes waiting for our fate, I saw Bravenwolf charging to take the blast to himself, "Bravenwolf!" We said in unison. " _You fool! You knights are gullible!"_ And that's when our power supply went out when were transported back to earth. "Guren…? You okay?!" Chooki said worriedly, Guren was still down, "Mr. White?! We need your help!" "What is it, boys?" "Vilius shot Guren with something… I don't know what is it!" "Oh dear, Oh dear! This happened once before…!" "What did it do?!" "I forgot… Heh, heh." "Umm… Ugh… What happened… To… Me..?"

 **Guren's POV**

Everything was pain, all I saw was pain, I felt pain, and until it disappeared, I woke up. "Umm… Ugh… What happened… To… Me…?" "Guren! Why did you do that?! You gave us a heart attack!" Cried Chooki, shocked but relieved. "I… Had too. If not, we'd all be gone…" I said, trying to sit up. "Don't do that again! Ever!" Said Toxsa, "Guys, I'm fine, I just need to lie down. Cya tomorrow." At night I was lying on my bed, wondering what happened to me earlier, poking my core, to my surprise it wasn't white and red… It was _purple_. "What?" And the last thing before I could remember it giving me a massive headache is it glowing black light, a mist surrounded me… I woke up a start, trying to remember what happened to me last night, but I felt, I didn't care for anyone, for anything, before I knew it, my pupils were turning from violet to blue… All I felt was cold inside me.

 **Chooki's POV**

What happened to Guren? I couldn't think straight, I twisted and turned on my bed to think for a logical solution, and my core glowed, 'What? Now?' I thought, wait, it's not summoning us, it was flashing red, what's happening?! And it suddenly stopped, 'Well, I'll tell the others and ask Mr White tomorrow then.' I thought as I forced myself to sleep. As I woke up tomorrow, I went to school and saw the Ceylan and Toxsa waiting for me. "What's up guys? And Toxsa… Aren't you supposed to still be sleeping?" I mocked, "Shut up, we have something to tell you, our cores were flashing crazy red last night! Did you get it?" Toxsa said, "Well, yeah, mine went flashing red last night too, what do you think it means?" "I don't know, maybe it has something to do with Guren! Well, his armour is red and white and all." Toxsa said sarcastically, and that's when I saw Guren coming. I went up to him and said hi, but he didn't even notice I was there. "That's strange," I said worriedly, "He's not acting like himself." "Maybe it's about yesterday? I'll get him to talk later in class, speaking of which, you might want to get there now." "Yeah, see you at recess."

 **Guren's POV**

I went to school this morning, and I saw Chooki and the others at my class's door, not that I care. "Hi, Guren!" Said Chooki to me, I didn't care, the feeling of hatred was burning inside me, I went to my seat and Ceylan was trying to goof me up, he was seriously annoying, but I held it until recess. "Hey bro, you feelin' alright?" I ignored him, I took my things and started to leave. And I saw Chooki and Toxsa outside, I rolled my eyes, 'Great.' I thought, "Hey Guren, what's up?" I tried to ignore but Toxsa grabbed me, "Bro," He said, "You alright?" I turned my head slightly around and I continued to go. I left my things at home at went to Mr White's store, I snuck into the teleporter and started it.

 **Valorn's (Toxsa) POV**

What's up with Guren? I grabbed him, "Hey Guren, what's up?" He replied by turning his head slightly, and that's when we got it, he broke free and walked away. "What was up with his eyeballs man?" I said sarcastically. "I don't know, let's go ask Mr White." Ceylan said, and our cores started glowing, "We are being summoned! Maybe We'll meet Guren there." When we reached there, I saw a worried Mr White. "Oh boys! Guren came and something wasn't right about him, he went to Quarton already! You must hurry!" "Looks like we'll have to talk about this later. Let's go!" And we transformed as we teleported to Quarton. And we found the base ambushed, "My fellow knights! Thank the guardian's you came!" "What's the situation? Vilius attacked?" Lydendor said, "No… Worse… I'm afraid the attacker is no other than Bravenwolf." "What?! Are you serious Beag?! He would never do something like that!" Said Tributon, "I am certain, knights, I saw it with my own circuits."

 **Dark Bravenwolf's (Guren) POV**

"Pathetic." I said as I destroyed the Tenkai Base, I only serve one now _, Vilius_ , I was taking on more troopers as I saw their little commander, Beag, run, ' _Run you coward, tell your little knights_.' I finished ambushing, and I went to Vilius's fortress, " _Hello, Bravenwolf, I see you have taken care of the Tenkai Base?"_ "Yes, my lord. Now all we need to do is to draw out the Tenkai Knights." " _Excellent, you may go._ " I walked out of the fortress and saw the Tenkai Knights standing there. "You want to fight? I'll give you a fight, Tenkai Knights!" "Bravenwolf, don't do this! You can't!" "Oh yes I can!" I said while I charged a them, one by one. "Bravenwolf! I don't care what they done to you, but you are still our friend!" "Not anymore I'm not." When I was busy taking care of Tributon, Valorn and Lydendor were running, I tried to chase but Tributon was putting up a fight. "You're pathetic, I didn't know why have I became friends with you at the first place!" He looks stunned, I took that chance and took off to find Lydendor and Valorn.

 **Lydendor's (Chooki)'s POV**

We waited to draw Guren out, well, he took the bait. "You want to fight? I'll give you a fight, Tenkai Knights!" He charged onto us, well, mostly at one at a time, "Tributon, keep him busy!" "Roger that!" So me and Valorn went to get the weapon, and that's when Bravenwolf came back, "Look who's back for seconds!" And Valorn kept him busy while I got this thing ready.

 **Flashback**

"We have recreated this weapon before Bravenwolf managed to destroy it. We can get Bravenwolf back by shooting him with one of it's blasts." "Sure, Tributon, you keep him busy while me and Valorn get him here, and we'll shoot. Got it?" "Yeah pops!"

 **Present**

"Valorn, get ready…" I said, nervously, "Now!" And Valorn jumped back and it hit Bravenwolf, "Bravenwolf!"

 **Bravenwolf's (Guren) POV**

"Ugh.. What on Quarton happened to me?" "You okay?! Are you back?!" "Why am I on Quarton? Why are you here on me?" "Vilius mind-controlled you! You don't remember anything?" "No, why? Did I do something stupid?" "Well, heck you did, you tried to kill us." "I what?!" "Umm nothing, let's go back." After we teleported back, I still felt lightheaded, "Woah, easy dude." Chooki managed to hold me before I fell, "Well, everything's normal, except your eyes." "what's wrong with my eye?" I went to a mirror and saw my eyes, "Oh god." My eyes were one violet, one blue. "What the HECK?!" "Well, guess it's going to have to stay like that until we find out why." "Wow dude, you look totally anime!" "Not now." Well, things were back to normal, for now.

 _ **Author's Note : Hi Guys! This is my first Tenkai Fanfic! Please leave a review if you want this to continue!**_

 _ **Me : "How dare Vilius did that to Guren! That's it, he's dead!"**_

 _ ***Grabs 9999999 tons hammer and walks out the door***_


	2. The Return Of Darkness

**To : StarShine**

 **Thank you for requesting this new chapter, your review motivated me to make a chapter for the world to see! 3**

 **~CallMeFanFicLoverGirl~**

 **The Dark Secret He Holds (II)**

 **The Return Of Darkness**

 **Chooki's (Lydendor) POV**

It's been awhile since Vilius struck Guren with that weapon and turned him, but something wasn't right about Guren, I just feel it. Well, he's not trying to kill us now, yet maybe. Then my watch rang.

" _Chooki! Where are you? You are almost late!"_ Ceylon said through in a loud voice.

" _I'm on the way, is Guren okay? I'm not sure he's fine yet."_ I said, while walking to the park.

" _He's fine, but you aren't if you don't get here now."_ He said sarcastically.

" _I'm here, where are you guys?"_ I asked, while scanning the park.

"Over here!" Toxsa said while he hit me at the back.

"Ow! Hey! That hurts!" I shouted, while rubbing my sore back.

"Guess someone can't take a hit." Ceylon said sarcastically, "Seriously dude, how do you even hold up while fighting Vilius?"

"That's different," I said in defend, "They don't actually slap your backs there, right?"

"Guess we found your weak spot!" Guren said, "But seriously, you can't last a full minute there with them knowing your weak spot."

"Yeah, like they know my back is really sensitive." I said, "It's like they would hit my back with bolts, it will be so painful for me, too."

" _Really_? Are you ticklish?" Asked Toxsa, and in a pose wanting to tickle me on the back.

"Hey! Don't you even think about it!" I said, about to run away, I stopped, because we reached Mr White's house.

"We're here, now will _someone_ stop Toxsa from getting me please?" I said, still trying to avoid him.

"Sorry bud, no can do." Said Guren and Ceylon in unison and they left me with Toxsa outside of the shop.

"Hey! Wait til' I get you back on this!" I shouted, and I pounced behind Toxsa.

"Hey! No fair!" He shouted.

"When is it always _fair_?" I said, while entering the shop, "So, Beag summoning us today? Or we have a day off."

"We don't know yet, and we still need to sort out what's going on with Guren." Ceylon said, while trying to get Guren.

"Hey! Knock it off dude!" Guren said, while trying to run away. "Guess what? We may have a day off. Man, I really needed it."\

"Yeah, and since last time you tried to _kill_ us and all." Toxsa said, "Wait - forget I said that."

"Toxsa!" I cried out with Ceylon in unison. "You knew he didn't he do it on purpose!"

"That's okay, Vilius is the one to blame, not you guys." Guren said, ashamed.

And that's when I heard a voice in my head.

" _For one of those who wield the tenkai cores,_

 _Will be corrupted by red and white,_

 _Beware who plays the tenkai game,_

 _For the one he will betray…"_

What was that…? Then I heard the others.

"What?! Red and white! Guren?" Ceylon said.

"What was that?!" Toxsa said.

"Oh no… The _prophecy_ is here." Guren said, worried.

"What prophecy?" I asked

"Every generation of knights pass down for hundred of years." Guren said, "Every time, one of the knights gains a special ability, one only. And whoever ended up with it will be unable to be killed-"

"Woah! You have that?! That's why you survived!" Ceylon said.

"No, you _don't_ , it's worse." Guren said solemnly. "You get 'resurrected', you still have your abilities and memories, you will _turn_ , but it only happens when the attack used on you is powered by the dark side of the tenkai cores."

"So… Are you safe? Or are you not?" Toxsa said, "Because it's going to get intense having to fight you."

"I don't know…" Guren said in fear. Then our cores started to flash red again.

"What? Again?" I asked and Mr White came in.

"Why, hello boys! What seems to be the matter?" He asked.

"Our cores went crazy! Look!" We showed him the cores but not Guren, I turned to look for him and that's when we saw him unconscious.

" _ **Guren!"**_ We all cried…

 **Guren's (Bravenwolf) POV**

I felt lightheaded when their cores started to glow, I felt that cold again. No, not again, Please no.

I couldn't fight it, it brought me to the darkness, Then I saw Chooki, Ceylon, Beni, Toxsa and Gen…

"Guys! What happened?" I asked, but they didn't reply, they just gave me a cold stare. "Guys…?"

" _You are annoying, stay away from me."_ Said Gen.

" _You are weak, why would you come near to me? Get away!"_ Said Chooki.

" _I can't believe I became friends with you. You disgust me."_ Said Beni.

" _Why are you here? Go home! Let the non-dark knights handle this!"_ Toxsa said.

" _I shouldn't be friends with you when you're new. Should have just let be a lonely-loner."_ Ceylon said.

"No… What happened to you guys?" I asked, trying to hold my tears in with all my strength.

" _Oh, it's nothing. We just don't need you anymore."_

Then it went black. Suddenly a light came through.

What is it…? I walked there, only to see another me. Wait, his eyes were blue instead of violet…

"Who are you?!" I asked.

" _I'm the new you. The one you will become, like, your future self."_ The figure said.

"No… It can't be! I will never be like you!" I shouted, clinging my head to hope that this was just a dream.

" _Oh, but you must. It's your destiny, the place where you belong."_ He said.

"What? Why…?" I said, with tears rolling down my cheeks.

" _Didn't you see just now? They hated you, it's time for payback… You are something much more than a foolish tenkai knight, you were the hero of the Corrupted Army, don't you remember?"_

"What are you talking about?" I asked…

Then a vision came to me, a image of Bravenwolf against the Knights, wait, Bravenwolf wasn't red and white.. It was purple?

" _This is the origin of Bravenwolf." He said, "Before the knights turned you into a knight with the dragon cubes, you were respected. Then they took everything from you."_

"No… No! That can't be true!" I said.

" _But it is. Face it!"_

Then I feel him taking me over, inch from inch, I feel every part of _me_ was dying, fading into nothing.

But there was one thing I felt, it felt.. Good. _Power_. Then, I turned back into the dark.

I opened my eyes, closing it immediately because of the bright light shining on my eyes.

I looked around, I was in Mr White's shop, in a bed?

I looked in a mirror, eyes, blue.

I felt, nothing.

Cared for, nothing.

I heard footsteps.

"Guys! He's awake! Get yourselves over here!" Ceylon said, as I made my way down.

"What happened to you?!" Chooki asked while I passed him, he looked me in the eye but I didn't stop walking.

He stood, stood there still.

I walked to the teleporter and activated it before they could catch up.

Huh, Quarton. My armour, it's still red and white.

Eyes, blue.

Power, increased.

"Bravenwolf, what brings you here?" Beag came and asked.

I didn't react, I made my way to Vilius's castle, and Beag chasing after me.

"Bravenwolf? Is everything okay?" He grabbed me and I replied by taking out my now blue sword to strike him back.

"Bravenwolf is gone, tell your little knights not to expect him as an ally."

I said, and I walked away.

 **Ceylon's (Tributon) POV**

"What's up with him?!" I asked, "Seriously, it wasn't our _fault_ he passed out, geez."

"Yeah, seriously dude." Toxsa said.

"Guys…" Chooki said in shock, "He's back."

"What do you mean 'he'?!" I screamed, "We need to tell Beni and Gen, we are going to need their help."

I called Beni and said, " _Beni!"_

" _Hey! Don't be so loud, trying to get my sleep!"_

" _It's about Guren, he's… maybe turned evil."_

" _What?! When?!"_

" _I don't care! We need your help!"_

" _I'm coming!"_

"I called Beni, how's Gen?" I asked.

"Right behind you." Gen said, suddenly behind me.

"Ah! When did you get here? And why?" Chooki asked.

"My core suddenly went crazy." He said, "It went flashing red for ten minutes."

" _Ceylon? Ceylon! My core is crazy! It's red!"_ Beni suddenly called me and I replied.

" _Our's too! Even Gen's! It has to be something to do with Guren! We have to go to Quarton, now!"_

"I'm here! Let's go!"

We transformed and we were in Quarton, "Fellow knights! Thank the guardian's you came!"

(Meanwhile with the guardians, they sneezed, "Who's talking about us?")

"What is it?" Valorn asked.

"Bravenwolf came and seem to be headed to Vilius's castle, I have tried to stop him but he pushed me away."

"Oh no… Not this _again_." Lydendor said.

"Tell me about it, now we need to figure out how are we going to get him back!" Dromus said.

"Fellow knights, there is a history about Bravenwolf a few hundred years ago." Beag said, "Bravenwolf wasn't a knight back then."

"What?!" Vanetta shouted, basically all of us did.

"He wasn't?" Valorn asked.

"Yes, indeed, he was one of the heroes of the corrupted army." Beag continued, "Until Valorn, Lydendor and Tributon gathered the four Tenkai Dragon Cubes and binded them together. Thus, transforming Bravenwolf to what he is now, he was known as ' _Savage Wolf'_ back then."

"What? Do you think that he's gone back?" Vanetta asked, "From where he came from?"

"No, he's our friend! We can't just back down on him!" I said, "Besides! We all know Bravenwolf wouldn't be like that willingly!"

"Yes, indeed." Beag said, "But the prophecy says so."

"What prophecy?" Dromus asked.

"The dragon stone's." Relied Beag, "Come, I will show you."

We followed him to a creepy place, with the carvings of, _us_? And the dragon, the good and the bad.

Then we noticed a writing there, "What does it say?" I asked.

The AI's in our suits activated, and it started translating.

 **Translating…**

 **For Those Who Turned In The Blinding Bright Light**

 **Will Be Brought Back By The Dark Past Once Seen**

 **For The Chosen Ones Must See At The End**

 **Time Is Up, It's Time To Return To Your Rightful Places In Need**

"What was that?" Asked Valorn.

"Seems like the generation before us, maybe earlier, wrote this…" Lydendor said.

"Wait, ' _Time To Return To Your Rightful Places In Need'_? Maybe… Bravenwolf is being summoned back…" Said Vanetta.

"No way…" Dromus said in shock, "Why now? Why us?"

"Because, don't forget, our minds are easier to break now, because of what happened to Bravenwolf." Valorn said.

"Whatever!" I shouted. Everyone looked at me.

"We need to get him back! Not because he's the strongest player here, but our friend! We _have_ to save him!" I shouted.

Silence, everyone was silenced, if you asked me man, I think it's creepy.

"You're right, we have to get him back, so, here's the plan-" Said Lydendor.

"Wait, don't tell me you had the plan all this time and not tell us?!" Vanetta shouted.

"We don't have time, we need to get to Vilius's castle! Stat!" He shouted back. "Let's go."

We made it to Vilius's castle, in one piece.

Wait, what? There weren't any guards there, _strange_.

"What's the situation?" Dromus asked.

"No guards, I'm guessing he's recharging his batteries?" Vanetta said sarcastically.

"Yeah right, so, are we going to go in or?" Asked Valorn.

"Well, let's be sure, Beag?" I asked.

"No detections for the corrupted, though I am picking up a tenkai energy core, it's not stable, it's like good and bad fighting." Beag said.

"Well, let's go! We have to." Lydendor said.

"Charge Korokai! For _Bravenwolf_!" Shouted Beag.

"Charge!" The Korokai said in unison.

We got in the castle and _what_?!

No one is here! "What? Did we went to the wrong place?" Vanetta shouted.

"Negative, the readings show that Bravenwolf is present."

"But no one's here!" Valorn shouted.

And a voice appeared.

" _Welcome, knights! For today will be your doom!"_

Uh oh, it's Vilius…

"Not today! Vilius! Now hand over Bravenwolf!"

" _As you wish!"_

Then the door opened. Someone came out of there, wait, no please no.

"You were wrong when you came here." The figure said, "Now face your doom!"

Why? Why does he make me feel so, afraid? Afraid of fighting him?

He stepped out, "No…" Vanetta whispered.

"Now, let's do this." Bravenwolf said.


	3. Discovery

**The Dark Secrets He Holds (III)**

 **Discovering**

 **Guren's (Bravenwolf) POV**

I made my way to Vilius's castle, to my surprise he was waiting.

" _Welcome back, Bravenwolf, or should I say, SavageWolf?"_

"Yes, I am back from the Tenkai Knights."

" _You will now serve the corrupted as the hero, do you accept?"_

"Yes, my lord."

" _You will now proceed to the chamber, regain your former self."_

And I went. It wasn't really much there, but it was really efficient.

I went in a tube like machine, it transformed my armour to purple and blue, geez, now I'm like Dromus.

It equipped me with two blue-bladed swords and upgraded armour and increased speed and power. Power, ah, feels so good.

Then that's when I felt it. The warm… How?

The other side of me was fighting, fighting to regain control, so I fought myself in my mind, a battle without the end.

Then SavageWolf came through, and an alarm sounded.

" _Tenkai Knights attacking! Along with Dromus and Vanetta."_ A scout reported.

Very well, they want to play? I'll give them a play.

I saw them coming in, not realizing that this was a trap. How, ridiculous.

"You were wrong when you came here." I mocked, "Now face your doom!"

"No…" Vanetta whispered.

I pulled out my dual swords and got in a fighting stance.

"Let's do this." I said.

"No! We can't fight you…! You're our friend!" Tributon said.

"Friend?" I asked, "No, there is no 'friends' in war, never was, never will."

I charged to the korokai army and took them all out in seconds. Flat.

"Too easy." I mocked, "Is this all you got? Because you knights are just weak."

"Think again!" Dromus shouted, and he charged at me with his sword.

"Oh yeah? Let's see if you will give me a real challenge."

Our blades clashed in the air, I was gaining the upper hand even with the other knights trying to get me off of him.

Lydendor tried to strangle me with his chainsaber, but I dodged it and it hit the wall.

Tributon tried to stun me with his crossbow, only hitting the troops of the corrupted army.

Vannetta shot webs to trap me, but she hit Beag instead. "Hey!" Cried Beag.

Valorn tried to stun me with his staff, but failed again.

"Seriously? I'm getting bored." I mocked. "I could take you on all at once, not to mention one by one."

"Bravenwolf! This isn't you! Snap out of it!" Dromus said. "The Bravenwolf we know cares for others, not a monster like SavageWolf!"

"Then you have come to the wrong place!" I shouted back, while we were in a sword lock. "The Bravenwolf you know is dead!"

"Not today!" He shouted.

"Really? Then you obviously underestimate the corrupted." I mocked, again. "Now!"

And suddenly tubes came down and trapped the knights, "What?! Vilius! You are not going to get away with this…!" Tributon shouted.

"Ha, it seems he already has." I said. And stun beams came and turning them back to their prototype forms, the cores.

"Take them to the chambers." I commanded the troopers. "I wish to see them after I repaired my systems."

" _As you wish, SavageWolf."_ They replied.

I went in a tube and went back to core form, I needed the rest and fight in me, but something in my mind wasn't right, yet.

It was Bravenwolf, Guren.

 **Gen's (Dromus) POV**

"What?! Vilius! You are not going to get away with this…!" Tributon shouted.

"Ha, it seems he already has." Bravenwolf says, or SavageWolf? At this point I don't even know.

And a pulse of electricity came and we were knocked out.

And suddenly I opened my eyes and found that I was in… Quarton? How?

I looked at myself, I was in my normal form, only with my tenkai suit. And I'm a ghost?! Woah, this is _not_ cool.

"Gen!" I heard someone call my name, Beni? She was the same as me, pink suit.

"What? How? Are we dead?!" Ceylon shouted, "Oh no-no-no-no-no-no! This CANNOT be happening…!"

"Cut me some slack!" I heard Chooki yell.

"We're all here! But that means…" Toxsa said.

"Guren?" Beni asked us.

"I don't know! How on earth or Quarton are we going to get back? How are we going to save Guren?!" Ceylon asked/shouted.

And that's when we saw… Guren…?

"Guren?! You're here?! Wait,are we dead?!" Toxsa yelled in our faces.

"Wait, Toxsa, that isn't the Guren we know, he has blue eyes…" Chooki said, trembling in fear.

"What are _you_ doing _here_?!" He asked, demanding to know the answer.

"Dude! What were you doing?! You almost got us killed!" Toxsa shouted.

"Oh yeah?! Said by the people doing inside my head!"

"What? How?! How did _we_ get in _your_ head?!" I shouted right back at him.

"Well, you seem to not know the truth, do you?" He mocked, "I'm not your friend, I am merely just a part of him."

"You are what?! Get out of our friend's head!" Beni shouted.

"You see, knights," He stated, "I'm one of him, now, I am _him_. I was projected in his mind when he protected you from that blast. I am a darker side of him, everyone has one, that blast just strengthened me a lot to come out."

"Well, how do we get you out?!" Chooki cried out.

"You can't, I replaced him, so I am Guren."

"Why, you little-" Beni said in anger but was paused by Ceylon.

"Then where is our Guren?!" Cried Toxsa. "He can't be dead!"

"Of course not, he is still fine physically, emotionally, he's broken."

"Where, is, he?!" I shouted, everyone was in shock, maybe no one has ever seen me this mad.

"Find him yourself, this is his mind anyway, he should be around!"

He said and he walked away, suddenly there was mist who covered his tracks, then he disappeared.

"What the…" Beni said.

"Oh no, where are we supposed to look for him?! And how?!" Chooki cried in stress.

"Let's split up, maybe we'll find him faster?" Toxsa asked.

"No, this place is like a maze, and don't forget, Guren is now probably at the edge of his sanity at this point." Ceylon said.

"Yeah, we have to hurry before he's really gone!" Beni said.

We walked through Quarton, and we found a portal.

"What? What is a portal doing in the middle of nowhere?" Toxsa asked.

"We don't know yet, but this Guren's mind we're talking about." Chooki said.

"So… Shall we go?" Asked Beni.

"We _have_ to. There's no other way." Ceylon said.

We jumped in the portal, and we found ourselves in... Mr White's shop?

"So, we're on earth? But we're still ghost-like." Beni said.

"Wait, we aren't in the basement, we're in… the top floor?" Ceylon asked.

"Yeah, the last place Guren went before he went all evil and stuff." Toxsa said.

"But what does that have to do with Guren?" Chooki asked.

"Guys… Look! It's Guren's core!" Beni suddenly said.

Suddenly the core gave off a bright light that blinded us, I struggled to open my eyes and when I did, we were in a paradox..?

"Guys? You dead ?" Ceylon asked.

"Yeah, I'm not dead." I said.''

'' o Beni asked.

"I don't know, maybe a paradox?" Chooki said.

"How did we get here?" Toxsa asked.

"The core! It must have-" Before I could finish my sentence, Chooki shouted,

" _Guren!"_

 **Hello guys, and thank you to all who reads my chapters!**

 **Me : "How dare Vilius! (Again) That is sooo it."**

 ***Grabs 99999999999999999 explosives and head to his castle***

 **Bye!**


	4. The Battle Within The Paradox

**The Dark Secrets He Holds (IV)**

 **The Battle Within The Paradox**

 **Beni's (Vannetta) POV**

" _Guren!"_ Gen screamed.

"Guren! What happened to you?!" I asked, worriedly. He was in his arms, the only expression we got from him is, _fear_...

He didn't respond, he looked up to us, he have lost the fight and confidence he once had in his violet eyes.

"Stay away from me!" He shouted at us. "You aren't real! None of you are!"

"Guren…" Gen tried to comfort him and put a hand on his shoulder, but Guren pushed him away.

"Go away! I know I'm not needed with the knights! Just leave ME ALONE!"

"What?!" Toxsa shouted.

"Dude! You are a knight! Not just a knight, but our friend!" Ceylon joined in, and seems to be at the edge of crying.

"None of you are real, leave me alone!"

"Guren! You are our friend! We are real this time!" I shouted.

"Snap out of it! If I can turn back from Vilius, you can! I'm here today because of you!" Gen cried out.

"Me too! If it weren't for you, we won't be here with you to help you win this fight! Toxsa and Chooki would never have ever teamed up with you and Ceylon to become friends!" I cried out.

I was wanting Guren to come back, our Guren… "Come back with us… _please… "_ I cried.

' _Please…'_

Then a voice came through…

"Hello, knights! It seems that you have found your friend…" Oh no… SavageWolf…

"Stay away from him! You are crazy to do that to him!" Chooki shouted, resisting the urge to hit him in the face.

"Actually, I _am_ him, so, you want him? Beat me to get him!" He said, and a battlefield came out of nowhere.

"What the-" Toxsa said, surprised.

And suddenly a tube came and trapped Guren, "No!"

"Hey! What are you going to do with him?!" Gen shouted.

"As I said, fight for your friend, one by one, one lost, I'm going to take his power little by little, if I beat all of you, he will be gone and I am Guren."

"Why you little-" Ceylon said under his breath.

"So, who's first?" He said and he stepped on the platform and suddenly he was changed into his armour.

"I'll do it!" Chooki said and he jumped onto a platform, and he was changed into Lydendor.

"Well. let's do this."

They fought, and Lydendor tried to strangle him with his chain, but SavageWolf dodged every time.

"Oh no! He's good! He has the power of Bravenwolf!" I said in worry.

"Well, let's hope Chooki comes up with a plan." Toxsa said.

Lydendor and SavageWolf tried to get each other, but Savage seems to be winning.

"No-no-no-no-no-no-no-no-no-no-no-no-no-no please no!" Toxsa said.

"Lydendor! Show him you're stronger than him!" Gen shouted.

"I'm, trying!"

Lydendor was trying his best but his power was no match for SavageWolf or Bravenwolf.

"No!" Lydendor said, before Savage knocked him out, and he reappeared back behind the platform.

We could hear the real Guren, moaning weakly. "No…!"

"I'll go next, get ready!" Gen said.

"Really? I hope I won't beat you too fast, where's the fun in that?"

Gen went on the platform and changed into Dromus.

"Well, you look like Bravenwolf, let's see you can fight like him!"

"We'll see."

They fought and keep getting in sword locks. Their strength are matched, it's a battle of spirit.

"Dromus! Show him your power!" Chooki said, while trying to recover,

"Dromus, win this for Guren!" I said, while looking at Guren, he wasn't looking good, he looked like he could collapse at any moment now.

"You may have his abilities, Savage! But you also have his weaknesses!"

"Yeah? Like what?!" Said SavageWolf, getting out of the lock.

"You'll see!" Shouted Dromus, who was striking another blow. SavageWolf blocked it easily.

"You're pathetic! Even Guren can't beat me, what's your chance?" SavageWolf mocked.

"Yeah, but I'm not Guren, am I?!"

Then Dromus immediately dodged another attack from Savage, but Savage still got a hit on Dromus.

"You'll never win, can't you see? I know all your secrets, and weaknesses!" SavageWolf laughed.

But Dromus laughed too, unexpectedly, "Maybe I can't, but he can."

I turned to see, Guren was out and free, but the light of his eyes was still gone.

"You'll pay for what you've done! Savage!"

 **Guren's (Bravenwolf) POV**

What happened…? Why am I in a tube…? Why are Savage battling the others…?

I don't know… Maybe he just wants to kill them in front of me? I don't care, nothing is real at this point.

Then Chooki came out and battled him…

'Realistic, Savage.' I thought, as expected, Chooki lost, then suddenly my energy was drained out from me.

"Ugh…" I moaned, what's going on?

Are they real? But how did they get here? And why would they do this?

"Dromus! Do this for Guren!" I heard.

What? They're real? If that's the case, they're losing really bad.

'Oh no…' I thought, while face palming myself.

'I _have_ to do something..' Then I figured out that this was my mind, I don't have my energy to do so, but I can imagine, right?

Well, worth a shot.

I imagined that the tube is gone, it actually worked, I used my remaining energy to push myself on the platform, and my energy and I was changed into Bravenwolf.

"You'll never win, can't you see? I know all your secrets, and weaknesses!" SavageWolf laughed.

Dromus caught notice of me and laughed too, "Maybe I can't, but he can."

He turned to see that I was out, but I still didn't care for anyone.

"You'll pay for what you've done! Savage!" I shouted and I charged at him.

"But how?!" He seems surprised.

"Don't forget! This is _my_ mind!"

"Guren! Are you okay?!" Beni shouted, but I still took no notice, but… Why?

I took control of the battlefield really fast, in fact Dromus had to get off the battlefield.

"So who's the weak one _now_?" I mocked.

I managed to pin him down and when I was about to finish him,

"You can never run from who you are, _Bravenwolf."_

I finished him and suddenly I was, in my core? I transformed back and… How?!

What am I in? How am I here in Vilius's castle?!

And… "Bravenwolf! A little help?" Valorn screamed, they were still in core mode.

"What happened?!" I asked, "And what happened to my armour?!"

"Long story, you need to let us out, stat!" Beni said.

I destroyed the panels with my sword, and they turned back to their normal tenkai modes.

"Oh my god, that was tight." Tributon said.

"Yeah, tell me about it." Lydendor agreed.

"Okay, what happened to me?" I asked.

"Uh, you-were-taken-over-by-Savage-tried-to-kill-us-and-yeah." Toxsa said, really fast.

"What did you say?" I asked, confused.

"Um… Nothing? Now we have to get out of here." Lydendor said.

 **Author's note!**

 **Hi guys! This story took me a full day! Mostly because I ran out of ideas…**

 **But I will eventually think of something!**

 **Give me ideas? Thanks.**

 **Leave a review? I'll mention you!**

 **Favourite? I love you!**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	5. A Wolf's Eyes, Violet Without Light

**The Dark Secrets He Holds (V)**

 **A Wolf's Eyes, Violet Without Light**

 **Are You Ready To Get Back In The Fight?**

 **Toxsa's (Valorn) POV**

Man, it's been days since Guren broke down like that. Since Savage…

 _ **Flashback**_

"Now let's get out of here." Lydendor said.

"Yeah…" Bravenwolf said.

Then we got back to earth, teleported, basically.

"Yeah, I'm going home." Guren said in a way without emotion.

"Just… Don't go evil this time, okay?" Beni said sarcastically.

Normally he would laugh and bounce back really quick from every failure, but this time he didn't even bother.

"Guren…? You okay?" Gen asked, even he knows that Guren wasn't… _Guren._

"I'm fine." That's was the only response he gave us. Then he just walked away.

Then after the Savage incident, the only response and emotion he gave us was either just saying "Yeah." or "No.". Even worse that he would respond with guarded resistance.

 _ **End Of Flashback**_

When I got to school really early, I saw the gang waiting for me, (as always…) except for Guren… Again.

"Where's Guren?" I asked, but I knew that it was a dumb question.

'Still trying to stay positive here.' I thought sarcastically.

"Guren is still beat, he hasn't been talking to us for days!" Chooki said worriedly.

"Yeah, he's been getting all A's in his test, I'm afraid Chooki's going to be second." Ceylon said.

"Wait, what?" Gen said, surprised. "I thought he hated studying!"

"Yeah, he does, but studying is one way to get your mind off something." Beni said.

"Besides, we're not the one that got leeched by Vilius." Chooki said.

"He's been silent and unresponsive all the time, even when I threw a paper airplane at him at class." Ceylon said.

"You did what?!" I said.

"Oh my god." Gen facepalmed. "You're crazy."

"Hey! Am not!" Ceylon defended. "I just want to get him back!"

"By the way, where is he?" Beni asked.

"Probably already in class, he doesn't want to see anyone nowadays." Ceylon said.

"Let's go see him, but try not to let him notice us, or he'll freak out, okay?" I asked.

"Sure, Toxsa you'd better keep that mouth of yours shut." Gen said sarcastically.

"Hey!" I protested. "Can we just go now?"

 **At Guren and Ceylon's Classroom**

"Wow, it's so early, that no one's here." Ceylon whispered.

"Yeah… But Guren is here, shh!" Chooki whispered.

We saw Guren alone in his class, and probably dazing. Wow, I thought I was the only one who does that.

"Nothing strange. He's probably getting better?" Beni asked.

"No, doesn't fit, wait, look!" Gen said, while pointing at Guren.

Oh no. what?!

I saw Guren taking something out from his bag, and… _Pills?_ What?

"Oh no… Is he sick?!" Chooki asked worriedly.

"He looks fine, apart from being the old Gen, seriously, before we knew you, Gen, you were a huge creep." I said sarcastically.

"Toxsa!" Gen whispered, but almost shouting.

"Not the time, guys, what are those pills anyway?" Ceylon asked.

"How would we know? You're the one sitting next to him." Beni said.

They were fighting, and I was looking at Guren, man, I feel like a spy.

"Guys…! Guren's not looking good!" I said, because of Guren holding his head, hard, he's having a headache? Oh no.

"What?" Beni asked.

"Wait, he's taking more pills, this is bad. THIS IS BAD!" Chooki said nervously.

"Stop! Stop it! We'll have to wait until when he's not with his bag, then we can see." Ceylon said.

 **Recess, Guren Went To The Bathroom**

"Okay, he's gone." I said, while heading towards his seat, opening his bag…

"Guys! He's coming back…!" Beni was in charge of guarding the fort, and man, Guren was fast.

"Oh come on! Toxsa, we are on a schedule!" Chooki said, worriedly.

And Ceylon and Gen are giving me the 'You screw up you're dead' face.

"Great, no pressure guys. _No pressure_." I said sarcastically.

"Save it for later, let's run!" Gen said, while already on his way.

We made it outside at the canteen, discussing our Plan B.

' _Wait, we have a Plan B?'_ I thought.

"... So we're just going to pay him a visit or stalk him?" Beni murmured.

"Just how bout both?" Interrupted by no other than Ceylon, interrupting the murmuring of Beni.

"Yeah, maybe, but if we're going to stalk him, you and Toxsa are going to keep your mouths shut, for a change." Chooki said.

"Hey!" Me and Ceylon were obviously offended.

"Let's just strike after school." Gen said.

 **Guren's (Bravenwolf) POV**

I went to school, really early, there's no one in class, only me, so I was alone with my thoughts.

It's been awhile since Savage…

I still can't get over it. Not yet… Or never.

" _... We just don't need you anymore…"_

" _... I shouldn't have been friends with you…"_

" _... Get away…"_

" _... You disgust me…"_

" _... You're annoying…"_

Voices, in my head, stuck there.

I have to struggle to keep my sanity at this point.

I lost my fight to Savage, how can I fight again…?

I almost killed the team… How am I a knight…?

I lost to myself, why do I fight…?

The korokai don't trust me… Is it my fault…?

Why did the guardians choose me… Why me…?

How can someone trust me when they can't…?

To avoid my head from stressing out half of the time, I plant my heads in studying, one way to forget.

To keep my sanity, I have to take mental medications.

To avoid them… I have to be one step ahead.

To keep my head from splitting in half, I had to take painkillers five times a day.

All these side effects can be horrible, but what choice do I have…?

What can I do to make sure I don't kill my friends…?

Should I stop going to Quarton…?

Should I stop fighting…?

Am I someone really worth fighting for…?

 _Why am I Bravenwolf? Why did they risk their lives for someone that tried to kill them?!_

I was thinking and I gave myself another headache.

Great. Twice in the morning.

I immediately took the pills and swallowed it, I ran my fingers on my temples and tried to sooth the pain.

Breathe. In, out, in out…

Took a while, but the headache calmed.

Then I realized it's time for the mental stabilization medicine, great.

I held my breath and took the green pills.

Great. Just. Great.

Then it was later in the morning and other students came in, including Ceylon.

"Uh… Hey… Guren… You… Okay?"

He said nervously, but I couldn't respond, why?

 **The pills 'Side Effects' (Mainly me, I really don't like talking nowadays)**

 **I feel empty and cold inside still…**

 **Do you have to ask? I almost killed him.**

"Um… Want to go to Quarton and kick butts?" Ceylon trying to sound enthusiastic.

Seriously?

"No." That's the first and the _last_ response I am _ever_ going to give him.

"Oh come on! You've been like this for days! Just let things be normal again! Okay?" He basically pleaded at this point.

That made me pause.

 _Normal? Now I don't even know the meaning of normal. How can things just go back?!_

I gave a neutral expression, walking away to the bathroom, maybe get some lunch. Just something to get my mind off… _everything_.

I headed to the bathroom and washed my face, looking in the mirror.

 _Is this really… Me?_

I thought as I looked in the mirror, violet eyes are now just… A fazed purple.

I just have to accept the reality that it's over.

Friendships are over for me.

Emotions are over for me.

 _Everything that use to be me… It's all over._

What can I do now?

 **After School**

I walked home, and just set my bag down on my bed and just dazed.

" _Meow…"_ Max came over and purred.

I brushed his fur and he gave a soft purr.

Then he just went back and curled in his bed, like a wool ball.

With nothing to do, I turned on my computer and went to listen to some music.

I scrolled the videos and found one that caught my attention.

" _ **Insanity**_ "

The song is actually calming me down, I read the lyrics and listened.

 _Insanity_

 _Like Floating On Air_

 _Phsychopathy_

 _A Carefree Life_

 _Insanity_

 _An Illusion That Can't End_

 _Captivity_

 _Like The Corruption Is Continuing_

This is exactly how my life is going on right now, but reality takes me back that it's time for the medicine… Again. (Oh god I hate those!)

I quickly swallowed the pills and luckily that headache didn't last for long and split my head in two.

Then the song went on for a bit then there's a line that is also interesting.

 _Sanity_

 _Can't See The Dark Already_

 _Purity_

 _The Days Are Longer_

 _Sanity_

 _But That Must Also Sink_

 _Sanity?_

 _What Is That?_

 **Ceylon's (Tributon) POV**

After that washout with Guren, I told the others, "He is not responding at all, like, at _all_."

"Then what are we gonna do? We're running out of options…" Beni sad unfazed, but everyone knows she's at the edge of screaming.

"Well, we've got to follow him, right? What other options do we have?" Gen said.

"Well, we can just wait till we get summoned, right?" I asked, _stupidly_.

"Are you serious?" Beni barked. "You know why he won't go!"

"Okay, okay, geez, chill out." I backed away, coz' you know what happens when you mess with that girl.

"Yeah, maybe… we can just pay him a visit, right? As long he doesn't know we're there at all." Chooki said.

"And _how_ are we going to pull that off? Beni questioned.

"I don't know, we'll see." Chooki answered.

When we reached Guren's house, we decided that we won't let Guren know, but some idiot went to press the doorbell a gazillionth times.

"Toxsa! What are you doing?!" We all shouted in unison at Toxsa.

"Well, might as well let him get the notice." He bounced back.

Then the door opened, revealing the person who opened the door to be Guren's dad, A.K.A. Mr Nash.

"Oh, hi Mr Nash… We're here to see Guren… Heh, heh." Beni said, nervously.

"Oh, I assume that your Guren's friends, come on inside, he's at his room, it's on the second floor." Mr Nash said, and opened the door.

"Thanks a lot." Chooki said and took off his shoes and went inside.

"Wow, smooth Beni. _Real smooth._ " I mocked.

"Hey! You were silent all the time!" She bounced back, again.

"Guys, now we need to see what Guren is doing, maybe he'll try to kill himself!" Toxsa said, worriedly.

"He won't be as dumb as that." Gen said.

"Party pooper man, well, L O L!" I said.

Okay, so we found Guren's room, finally, and no thanks for Toxsa wanting to play with the cat so much.

And Chooki opened the door quietly, and saw… What?

Guren was listening to some music? "Well, at least he's trying not to kill himself." Toxsa whispered.

We rolled our eyes, "Seriously? Again?"

Then Gen said, "Wait, he's listening to… Insanity?"

"What song is that?!" Beni said.

"It's a song basically about your darker self, and insanity means you kill people for fun."

"Wait, what? Why would Guren listen to that? It's creepy!" Toxsa asked.

"Basing on his status right now, maybe it's the only song that makes him feel normal, he did get controlled by Savage, didn't he?" Gen replied.

"Wait, Savage also said that he was… Broken…" Chooki said.

"I know… Maybe he needs some mental repairing or something." Toxsa said sarcastically.

"Not the time for a joke!" I scolded.

"Wait, he's leaving the pills and heading to the bathroom, let's go now!" Chooki suddenly said.

We managed to get to his desk and got the pills that he's been taking. Wait…

'Mental Sanity'? Painkillers? Why would Guren need these?!

"Guys…" I looked up, everyone's face was pale.

"... Mental is seriously unstable…? Needs more care…" Chooki murmured as he read the doctor's paperwork for Guren.

"Designed for mental and physical pain… Only advised when mentally unstable…"

"So… Guren… Went though all of this… Because of us…" Chooki sighed.

"Oh my god! I am going to kill Vilius!" Toxsa shouted, and he turned around to see… Guren.

Was he here all this time? Oh no, this is going to get messy. Like, really messy.

"Guren… How can you not tell us, about this?" Beni broke the cold silence.

He just remained silent, not even making eye contact.

"Guren, we just want to help… You just have to tell us…" Beni continued to say.

While the rest of us are speechless, it's lucky for us to have Beni.

He just gave us a chilly response, wow, I thought Gen was supposed to be the creepy one.

"Why should I?"

"Because you're our friend! Why wouldn't we ask?!" Beni was dead set for him to come back.

"Because, it's not your business."

"Of course it's ours! You are why me and Beni are here now! You kept us together! Now you just turn away?!" Gen stepped up and said.

Wow, from what I know, we operate like the organs of the body.

Well, Chooki is supposed to be the head.

And Toxsa is the arms.

Me? I'm the legs.

And Gen is supposed to be the body.

Beni is the brains.

We could already function normally, but we only act like robots.

Guren is the soul, which keeps us from being the furthest thing from a machine.

But the soul is tainted, corrupted.

"Guys! Not the time! We're being summoned!" Chooki said.

"We've got to go now! Guren?" Beni asked.

"Nope, don't count on it." He said, in a really cold way. Hey, anyone got a jacket? "Try not to die."

"We don't have time for this! We have to go know!" Chooki shouted to us.

"Okay! Okay!"

We rushed to the portal and teleported to Quarton.

"Knights! Thank the guardians you came!" Beag said that again.

(Why does he always say that?)

"What's the situation?" Lydendor asked.

(Like always)

 **Hey! Everyone! Author here! I will be trying to post more chapters, but it's hard to do four stories at once! I'll try to update! Bye~!**


	6. Vilius's 'Offer'

**Tenkai Knights**

 **Vilius's 'Offer'**

"We can't beat Vilius without Bravenwolf!" Lydendor said, dodging more blaster bolts.

"Oh, why don't you tell him to come?" Vanetta said sarcastically, also firing wes to trap the army.

"You two are not making this easier." Groaned Tributon.

"When is our job ever easy?" Dromus said.

The Tenkai Knights were battling the Corrupted, but with Bravenwolf absent, so far they were losing.

"Yeah right, I'm betting five bucks if Bravenwolf ever comes." Valorn said.

"Shut it, Valorn." Vanetta said.

They were battling non-stop until most of their energy wore out, the voice that they despise the most appeared.

" _Knights! Feeling tired already? We're just getting started!"_

"Vilius!" They shouted.

" _Come and meet your friend!"_

Bravenwolf stepped out behind him, he was still red and white, but his eyes were still blue.

"Bravenwolf!" They shouted.

"Valorn, you owe me five bucks." Vanetta said.

"Seriously?" Valorn said.

Guren didn't want to do this, his body was taking over, he couldn't control his own body.

After they left, he continued to lie on his bed seeing his core flashing.

The sign of being summoned.

"Should I go…?" He thought to himself.

Then the core suddenly stopped.

"What…?" He thought to himself again, but the core was engulfed by a red light. "No, no! Not this again!"

He tried to get the core away, but he found that he couldn't move his limbs.

He could see what was going on, that's the worse.

"Bravenwolf! Why are you doing this?!" Dromus shouted.

He couldn't even talk, he just felt his body was moving and charging at Dromus with his sword, luckily Dromus used the rest of his strength to block the attack, but not for long.

"Dromus!" Lydendor yelled, and was hesitating to attack Bravenwolf, his friend. But seeing Bravenwolf overpowering Dromus, he had to do it.

He used his chains to try to get Bravenwolf, but he dodged and kicked Dromus in his stomach.

"Dromus!" Valorn cried out to his fallen friend. "Are you okay?"

"I'll live." Dromus grunted.

"Bravenwolf! Stop this!" Vanetta yelled.

"I-I can't! I can't even talk!" Guren tried to get the words out of his mouth, but failed.

His body continued to attack them one by one, slowly beating them.

"Stop it! Please…" Guren cried, his face inside the armour was emotionless, but his tears still came out. "Guys…"

He looked over to the knights, they were almost on the floor, beaten up. He tried to look away but he can't. He cried their names out in his mind, hoping that this was just a dream.

A really, really bad dream.

He was blaming himself really hard for this to happen. "If only I was stronger…"

Then he heard a voice in his mind that he hated the most.

" _Bravenwolf, it seems that you have beaten your friends!"_

"Vilius." He said scornfully. "Let my friends go!"

" _Why should I?"_

"Or else…"

" _Or what? I can let your friends go, under one condition…"_

"What is it?!"

" _You stay with me willingly, me controlling you has wasted most of my energy. If you do that, your friends will live and will be sent back to earth."_

"What…?"

" _You have to choose, now."_

With that sentence, Guren felt his hand holding the sword lifting up in the air right above Dromus.

"Bravenwolf…" Dromus moaned.

"Please don't! I'll… stay with you. Just don't hurt my friends!" He cried out.

" _Very well, meet me in your world, at the storage B-11. 0930 tomorrow."_

They all teleported back to earth, including Guren, he was happy that he was able to control himself again, and guilty for what his friends will think of him.

"Guys…?" He said quietly, soon all his friends slowly came back to their senses.

"Ugh… I feel like I've been run over by a tank…" Toxsa said, using his hand to support his head, then lifted it seeing Guren in front of them.

"Guren?! What were you doing?!" He yelled, and the rest of their senses snapped back.

"You guys don't understand…" He said.

"Oh yeah? It seems like you were trying to disintegrate us!" Toxsa yelled.

"Toxsa, calm down…" Chooki said, but he didn't listen.

"If you're on this team just to kill us all, maybe you shouldn't be in it at all!" Toxsa said.

"Toxsa!" Gen yelled. "You saw how Vilius was able to control him! You saw it! You think Guren would do such a thing?!"

Then Toxsa felt ashamed, he shouldn't have said that without thinking.

"Uh… Sorry, Guren…" He said apologetically.

"No… You're right… I don't deserve to be a knight…" He said slowly and placed his core on the table. "Good luck fighting Vilius."

"Guren, don't do this…" Beni said, grabbing his arm.

"You guys don't understand…" He said and walked away.

After he left, all eyes were on Toxsa.

"For the record, we're blaming you big time." They scolded.

"My, my. Sorry for being late!" Mr White came out of the shop and said, but noticed their depressions right away. "What happened here?"

"No thanks to Toxsa." They said.

Mr White then noticed Guren's core on the table, then he knew what happened.

"Vilius influences can be very, 'persuasive'. Even if the person is free of his control, they can be broken, but Vilius can still call to them." Mr White said. "The worst part, if you're being controlled again, you're forced to watch you beating up your friends."

"Oh no…" They said. "That must be really hard for Guren…"

"Wait, if Vilius was controlling Guren, we should be dead, has Guren broke free?" Beni asked.

"That would make it worse, it would mean he surrendered himself to save all of you." Mr White said.

"How are we going to get him back?" Ceylon asked.

"It's never happened for a knight to break free alone." He said. "Dromus was able to break out because of Guren."

"Then we have to help him!" Gen yelled.

The next day, Guren was beyond depressed, guilty, frustrated. He hated Vilius, he hated him so much.

" _Meet me at Bay-11."_ His words flew through Guren's mind.

"If I'm going to do this, might as well say goodbye to them first." he thought to himself and sent a message to his team.

 **Guys, I have no right to ask for your forgiveness, for what I've done cannot be forgiven, I may be on the other side, you have to see me as an enemy from now on. On Quarton, I can't be seen as an ally. Not anymore.**

Send. he pressed the button, and headed to Bay-11.

"Beep." The ringtone of a message.

"Who in the morning would call me." Toxsa moaned, he reached for his watch and looked at the message. "Oh no."

He immediately called for the rest of his team.

"Man, you have to call me in the morning?" Ceylon moaned.

"Did you get the message?!"

"Oh, the one which you asked me for my video game? Nope, didn't read it." Ceylon joked.

"Ceylon, take it serious! Guren is leaving the team for good this time!" Beni said.

"Wait what?!" Ceylon yelled.

"You were sleeping, weren't you?" Chooki mocked.

"Of course he is." Gen moaned.

"What did he mean he's on the other side?!" Beni said.

"We have to find him, now!" Chooki yelled.

"I'm already on the way to his house." Chooki said.

"I'm already there with Beni." Gen said.

"Geez, you guys were fast." Ceylon groaned.

"I live near him." Beni said.

"Just get here already." Chooki said.

"I'm getting out of my house… Wait! Guren's near the storage houses!" Ceylon said.

"What do you mean?!" They yelled.

"He's near me, I'll get him, meet me here!" Ceylon said, running after Guren.

Bay-11, where is it? Guren looked for the storage.

He came across several rooms, and found Bay-11.

"Here goes nothing." He thought to himself.

He entered and found Slyger.

"Slyger." Guren growled under his breath.

"Bravenwolf." Slyger also growled.

"Where's Vilius?" Guren asked.

"He has requested to meet you at Quarton, alive." He said.

"Too bad, I gave up my core. Tell him to wait." Guren said while crossing his arms.

"Vilius has requested for you to accept this Savage core." Slyger said while handing him a purple core.

"Fine." He said, taking the core unwillingly.

Then they began teleporting back, before they teleported, the team came rushing in.

"Guren!" They cried out, then they teleported away.

"He really did it, huh?" Chooki said.

"Toxsa, for the last time, I'm so blaming you!" Beni yelled.

"We have to get to Quarton!" Chooki yelled and took off to Mr White's shop.

After they reached the portal, they teleported as fast as they could.

"Knights! What are you doing here? Is there an attack about to happen?" Beag said.

"Yes, Vilius has Bravenwolf!" Tributon said.

"By the guardians! How did he succeed to capture Bravenwolf?!" He exclaimed.

"We have to prepare for an ambush, at Vilius's castle." Lydendor said.

"Are you crazy?! We'll never make it out alive!" Valorn yelled.

"If we don't, we might never see Bravenwolf again!" Dromus said.

"Can't we just kidnap him when he's attacking us?" Tributon said.

"Oh, let's recall the last time you tried to _stall_ him. That's right, you couldn't keep him there for five minutes!" Valorn said. "We can't beat him."

"Dromus can." Vanetta said.

"Excuse me?" Dromus said.

"You're the only one strong enough." Lydendor said.

"Can I recall the last time that we fought him?" Dromus shrugged. "If it wasn't for him, we'd be dead."

"It's this or you can say goodbye to the person who changed your 'stay-away-from-me' lonely life." Tributon said.

"Hurts me to say it, but he's right." Vanetta said. "Come on, I'll help you."

"Fine." Dromus groaned.

"But how are we going to get him back to Earth?" Valorn asked.

"He teleported from the harbor, he should be back there, but how are we going to get him to teleport?" Lydendor asked.

"We're not sure if he's able to control himself first." Tributon said.

"We have got to try, what about the portal device?" Valorn asked.

"Out of the question, that thing is on earth, and it needs our core bricks." Lydendor said.

"We can stall him long enough for his power to be low enough, then he should be automatically teleported back." Dromus said.

"Sounds like a plan." Lydendor said.

"I hate this guy." Guren mentally mocked Vilius and the corrupted.

He didn't know who he was, Bravenwolf? No, he gave that up. Savage again? Possible.

"You're here, Bravenwolf." Vilius said.

"What do you want from me?" Guren groaned.

"Destroy the Tenkai Knights." He said coldly.

"I won't!" Guren said sternly.

"Then I will have to do the work myself, then." Vilius said.

Guren felt like he was being pulled back into his mind again, he tried to fight it, but he couldn't.

"Now, go finish the knights, once and for all." He ordered, and Guren's body was moving uncontrollably.

"This is bad, really bad!" He thought to himself, he was mentally panicking already.

"So, we are just going to storm in and say 'hi, we will be taking Bravenwolf back.'?" Valorn said sarcastically.

"Seriously?" Dromus said and they rolled their eyes.

"How are we going to infiltrate the security?" Lydendor said. "Where are we going to look for him?"

"I don't think that's necessary." Tributon said, pointing his crossbow. "Look!"

There stood Guren, unwillingly, in SavageWolf's armour, ready to attack.

"Guren, if you're in there, we'll promise we'll get you out…" They said to themselves, thinking back to the promise that they made before.


	7. Goodbye, Bravenwolf

**Tenkai Knights**

 **Goodbye, Bravenwolf**

"Bravenwolf, don't do this…" Lydendor moaned on the ground, he had a hurt expression on his face, but the armour covered his head, but everyone knew what all their expressions were like.

"Chooki!" Guren yelled mentally, he was blocked from talking, moving, but he was forced to see him hurting his friends.

" _Well, 'Bravenwolf', here are the end to your friends."_ Vilius's voice made it harder for him.

"Let them go!" Guren said.

" _I will not, but I will let you say goodbye to them."_

"Lydendor?!" Guren said, regaining control of his body again.

"Guren? Are you okay?" Lydendor said as he tried to get up.

"I'm fine, but you guys aren't! You need to get away from this place! Now!" Guren said.

"We're so not leaving you!" Dromus shouted.

"If you don't, you'll die!" Guren said. "You have to!"

"No way dude, the last time we did that, it backfired totally." Tributon said, trying to regain balance.

"We can still win this!" Valorn said. "We just have to beat Vilius, and you'll be okay!"

"No, I won't…" Guren thought to himself.

* * *

" _Our core's life energy is tied together, if you are nonfunctioning, I will also be. Even if I'm going down, I'm dragging you with me!"_ Vilius's shouts roamed through the castle, making everyone there shudder. Even Granox and Slyger.

* * *

"Bravenwolf, you okay?" Vanetta asked.

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine." Guren snapped back. "We don't have much time, it will be anytime that he'll control me-"

Guren was struggling not to be controlled again ,he managed to get two words out.

"Kill me."

"What?! We can't!"

"Y-you have to… If I die, Vilius dies…" He groaned. "Do it! Before he controls me again!"

"B-but…" Tributon stammered, do they really have to do this?!

"N-no buts! Just do it!" He growled. "I can't stay like this for long!"

"There has to be another way!" Dromus yelled.

"No, there's not! This is the only way to defeat him!" Guren snapped. "Just, do it!"

"I-I…" Dromus said. His voice cracked. "I-I'm s-sorry, Guren."

He raised his blue bladed sword and dug it into Guren's chest, he couldn't bring himself to see it, none of them can.

"Guren!" They yelled, forgetting to use knight names. "We're so sorry…"

They gathered around the fallen knight.

"Heh… We've come to this." Guren forced himself to say, which pained everyone the most.

"We weren't there for you, not in time…" Tributon said with a cracked voice.

"D-don't blame yourselves, Vilius's the one to blame…" Guren sighed, his voice getting weaker by the second.

"Guren?" Dromus asked.

"Yeah…?" Guren said weakly.

"I'm grateful of you, to let me see the light in the dark…" Dromus's voice cracked, which was something that he's never done before.

"Me too…" Vanetta sobbed.

"I'm glad that you moved here, you're my best friend, Guren." Tributon said.

"You brought us together, made us work as a team." Lydendor said.

"And made me get the idea of lime parfait." Valorn said.

"Seriously?! Valorn?!" They all shouted.

"We would never be standing here, if it wasn't for you…" Dromus said.

"A-and I'm lucky… To have friends like you… Take care… Okay…?" Guren said weakly, blackness overtaking him.

"We're thankful to have a friend like you." They said, and they heard Guren's last words…

"Thank you."

"Guren…?" Dromus said, using his robotic arm to shake Guren's body, there was no answer, the sensors were shut down, and in black.

Gen had never hated black this much in his whole life.

"Guren!" They shouted, and Beag and some Corekai who rushed behind stopped to mourn the loss.

* * *

Vilius has also vanished, knowing that he wouldn't cause anymore harm for now, but also comes with a great price.

* * *

Back on earth, Guren's, Chooki's, Toxsa's and Ceylon's fathers gathered at Mr White's shop.

"Remember when Vilius said, 'Knights, today will be your doom!'?" Toxsa's father said.

"In the end, he was so beat!" Guren's father laughed.

Before Guren and his friends were the knights, their father's were also the last generation of them.

"Oh hey, Mr White, long time no see." Chooki's father said.

"My, time does fly, the new generation of knights have already come." Mr White said, handing them tea.

"So who's the new generation?" Guren's father asked.

"Uh…" Mr White stammered, then they heard a sound of the teleporter. "They're back!"

The team, except for Guren, their eyes looked bloodshot, including Gen.

"Chooki?!"

"Toxsa?!"

"Ceylon?!"

Their fathers were shocked, they did not expect this at all, so did the sons.

"Dad, what are you doing here?" Chooki asked nervously.

"Oh nothing, Lydendor." His father chuckled, nervously.

"H-how did you know?!" Chooki cried out, the rest of the parents have the same expressions.

"Where's Guren?" Mr Nash asked.

The team looked depressed again, Beni started sobbing again on Gen. The last generation knew what was wrong, Mr Nash sat back in his seat.

"You should have told me… Guren." Mr Nash moaned, the adults started comforting him.

"Would… You like to see how he fought on Quarton?" Mr White asked.

"I would."

They all went and turned on the recording of them in Quarton, of how Bravenwolf saved his friends.

"Guren, you fought hard…" Mr Nash had tears in his eyes.

They were watching and suddenly Boreas came.

"Boreas! What brings you here?" Mr White asked.

"To introduce you, a guardian in training." The hologram said, and another popped up.

"Guren!" They cried out.

"Hey guys, guess what? I'm not dead!" He joked, in his Quarton armour. "Uh, don't tell me…"

"Yeah, our parents know, and they were us!" Toxsa yelled.

"Guren." Mr Nash said.

"Dad?" Guren said. "Guess this is goodbye, huh?"

"Not really." Mr Nash smiled. "I can still visit Quarton, I still have my old core."

"I really wish I could be there." Guren sighed. "Guys."

"What is it?" They asked.

"See you on Quarton!"

Then the hologram disappeared.

"Nash, this is hard for you, isn't it?" Chooki's father walked outside of the shop.

"Nope, when the time is right, we'll meet again." Nash and the team said and looking up to the sky.

"When the time is right, we'll meet again." Guren said to himself on Quarton, looking up to the same sky.

 **THIS IS NOT THE END**


	8. Immortal With Regrets?

**Tenkai Knights**

 **Immortal With Regrets? Mortal With Friends?**

"So, how's training?" Chooki asked the now guardian in training Guren, who visited them holographically.

"It's okay." He replied lazily.

"Okay, when you say that, it's really bad." Toxsa joked.

"No kidding." Guren said.

"So, are you coming back? Or are you going to be stuck like that forever?" Ceylon asked.

"I guess I'm stuck like this, literally forever." Guren said. "I died, remember?"

"Just stop saying that." Gen facepalmed.

"How's my dad?" Guren asked.

"He's taking it okay, you know, 'cause he's the last generation." Toxsa said.

"Are we seeing you on Quarton?" Beni asked.

"I think, maybe."

"Why don't we go there now?" Chooki said. "It's not like that we're being summoned."

"Yet." Beni corrected.

"I guess I can go see you guys." Guren said. "See you there."

He said that and teleported back.

"You heard him. Let's go!" Ceylon said.

They teleported to Quarton and saw the Corekai were all down, nothing there was like before, noisy and stuff, but this is just creepy.

"Woah, what's going on?" Tributon asked.

"I don't know, looks like Doomsploder 4! You know, when weakness gets-" Valorn said.

"No game preferences!" They all snapped.

"Knights! Why are you here? Is there an attack about to happen?" Beag came, but less energetic as usual.

"What's going on Beag? Why does everyone look so down?" Lydendor asked.

"Since Bravenwolf's 'malfunction', the heart of the Corekai has been greatly decreased. Everyone mourns the loss of our hero." Beag said.

"Wow, he really didn't get the details." Vanetta and Dromus whispered.

"Yeah, tell me about it."

They were talking when a beam of whited tainted with red colored energy came from the sky, Dromus and the others didn't know what was going on, but Beag did.

"The guardians are here!" Beag said.

"That's so him." Tributon thought to himself. "Sure knows how to make an entrance."

The Corekai gathered to greet the Guardian that just arrived, the energy beam slowly disappeared, and Dromus could swear their minds were literally short-circuited.

"B-Bravenwolf?!" Beag stammered.

"Glad you guys can make it." Bravenwolf laughed.

"Missed ya' so much dude!" Toxsa said and hugged Bravenwolf.

"Same here!" Bravenwolf said. "I'm still human in the inside though."

"Does that mean you have to recharge?" Vanetta asked.

"The guardian's energy last a long time, let's say you have to wait thousand years for the energy to be depleted." Bravenwolf said.

"That's a really long time." Dromus said.

"Oh, long time no see, Beag." Bravenwolf said.

"H-h-how is this possible?!" Beag yelled.

"Don't get me started." Vanetta facepalmed.

"Oh god, here we go again." Tributon sighed.

"So you're guardian like now?" Lydendor asked.

"Basically, yes, I'm not sure I'm immortal." Bravenwolf said.

"So, is Vilius gone for good this time?" Dromus asked.

"He should be." Bravenwolf shrugged.

"Can't you tell stuff like that being a guardian in training?" Valorn joked.

"Actually, I can." Bravenwolf said. "But I'm still training."

"Geez, joykiller!" Tributon laughed.

Dromus swore he heard Guren's eyeroll.

They were mocking each other and a blast came from nowhere and aimed for the knights, but Bravenwolf used his new abilities to form a shield to deflect the blast.

"Who's there?!" Bravenwolf yelled.

"Who's where?" Valorn asked. "Are you kidding?"

"Do I look like I'm kidding?" Bravenwolf moaned.

"Dude, I can't see your face." He replied.

"Ha, ha. Very funny, Toxsa." Lydendor said.

The dark figure jumped out of hiding, and it was Slyger and Granox.

"Aren't you two done?" Dromus said.

"I will finish you for betrayal, Bravenwolf!" Slyger said.

"Try me." Bravenwolf joked, and engaged his now twin swords.

"They're so dead." Tributon joked.

"Heck yeah." Valorn said.

Slyger used his claws trying to harm Bravenwolf, but Bravenwolf with his new found abilities to dodge every attack that the black knight threw at him.

"The best you can do? You've gotten rusty, literally." Bravenwolf mocked.

"Think again!" Slyger said and Granox charged in.

"Face your doom, Bravenwolf!" Granox said, and ran in with his hammer, and Slyger also ran in with his metal claws with incredible speed.

And they hit right on target and a fog of dust was made.

"Bravenwolf!" They yelled.

The dust cleared and found a blue barrier with Bravenwolf in it yawning.

"Can you guys be serious?" He mocked again.

"I-it's impossible!" Slyger said, backing away.

"So long, Slyger and Granox!" He said and used his swords to send them back where they came from.

"That was awesome!" Valorn yelled.

"It was nothing." Bravenwolf said.

"You're faster than Vanetta now." Dromus said, and he heard the AI in his armour act up.

" _Tenkai energy has reached ten percent, returning to Earth."_

"Wait, already?!" Valorn yelled.

"Bravenwo-" Before Vanetta can finish, they were teleported back to Earth.

"We need longer batteries." Chooki moaned.

"Guys, did you forget that I can visit, you know?" Guren showed up in his human form holographically.

"How can you do that?!"

"I guess after fighting them, my power increased a little, so I don't have to go all robot all the time." Guren shrugged.

"Geez." Gen said.

"Hi, Mr White." Mr Nash came up from the counter and said.

"Dad!" Guren said.

"Hey Guren, seems like you can be human now, huh?" Mr Nash said.

"Yeah, but I've got to go now, I have to train again." Guren said. "I'll visit tomorrow, bye!"

"See ya'!" Mr Nash said and Guren teleported back.

"We'll meet again."


	9. The Contract

**Tenkai Knights**

 **The Contract**

"So we're being summoned again, huh?" Toxsa said, holding his green core.

"Well, let's go." The pink haired female proceeded to the teleporter.

"You snooze, you lose bro." Chooki said and went.

"Oh come on!" Ceylon said and chased after them.

They teleported to Quarton, and a few insults for Toxsa being a microchip and Ceylon being a walking snow cone, they arrived at Corekai base.

"What happened here?!" Dromus asked, surprised that the base has been ambushed badly.

"Knights! Thank the guardians you came!" Beag said.

"Why is the base ambushed?" Tributon asked, getting out his crossbow.

"Vilius has returned!" Beag said, and all of the knights gasped.

"I thought he was gone!" Valorn said.

"So did I." They followed the sound of the voice and found Bravenwolf coming down.

"Hey bud! We missed you so much!" Lydendor said.

"Yeah, I've missed you too!" Bravenwolf said. "But Vilius hasn't been beaten yet, I guess you just knew."

"How did you know?" Tributon asked.

"His core, I died, then he died, and he was smart enough to cut the wires between us." Guren eyerolled.

"And that's how he survived?" Vanetta asked. "Does he know that you're alive too?"

"No, apparently not, he's after the rest of you." Bravenwolf said. "He's going to finish this, once and for all this time,"

"Well, he's got no chance because we have a guardian on our side!" Valorn joked.

"That… Uh… I can't fight with you guys." Bravenwolf said.

"What?!" They yelled. "Why in the name of Quarton you can't?!"

"It's not what I wanted, guardians don't come unless it's one-hundred percent necessary." Bravenwolf said disappointed. "I really wish I can fight this one, I'm worried about you guys."

"Don't worry about us! You can sit back and relax!" Valorn said confidently.

"Everytime you say that, microchip, half of the time it always comes out bad." Tributon joked.

"There's still another half!" Valorn protested.

"Yeah, and that's worse." He snapped back.

"Guys, Vilius is coming, you need all the help you can get now, I have to get back before Notus starts my training." Bravenwolf said, and a red and white surrounded him. "See you guys."

"Well, that was… unexpected." Lydendor said.

"Come on, how hard can it be?" Valorn said.

* * *

"This is hard, this is really hard!" Valorn said, now in elemental titan mode.

"Says the guys who said that this was going to be easy!" Tributon said.

"Save it!" Lydendor said, taking more corrupted soldiers down.

"Knights, today will be your doom!" Vilius came out and said, every knight heard him but never stopped fighting.

"Vilius! You'll pay for what've you've done to Bravenwolf!" Vanetta yelled.

"Well, you can join him, when I'm done with you!"

He said and unleashed the canon again, it took out nearly all of the Corekai in one hit.

"T-that thing's strong…" Dromus said, fending off more corrupted.

"We need Bravenwolf now." Tributon said.

"Beag, tell the Corekai to fall back! We're not losing more!" Lydendor said. "We can take him!"

"All right, Corekai, you heard Lydendor, fall back!" Beag commanded the Corekai, and they went back.

"What's the gameplan?" Lydendor asked.

"Take out that canon, for sure." Valorn said.

"Ha, ha, ha." Tributon laughed sarcastically.

"Isn't this necessary enough for the guardians to come?!" Dromus moaned.

"Tell them that!" Vanetta said.

Another blow struck them, and they were all on the ground thanks to another blast from that canon, every part of their body ached.

They all also cursed under their breath.

"Damn it…"

* * *

Bravenwolf was training telekinesis with Notus, so far he's failing.

"I just can't get this guardian stuff, am I really meant to be one?" Bravenwolf asked.

"You were chosen by the four of us, Bravenwolf, you were chosen for a reason." Notus replied.

"I thought I was chosen to be a knight, not a guardian."

"Many generations of knights passed, but none of them had will like you, you're much more than a knight."

"And what if I don't want to be a guardian?" Bravenwolf asked himself. "It just doesn't feel right."

"It doesn't at first."

"And I'm practically immortal, right?"

"That is correct."

"And my friends aren't? I can't live with myself knowing my friends are gone." Bravenwolf sighed. "This isn't meant to be."

"Notus, it seems Vilius is overpowering the knights, shall we assist?" Boreas asked from behind.

"It seems that the balance is not yet fully corrupted, we shall watch for now."

"What do you mean?!" Bravenwolf asked. "We can't just abandon them!"

"Our duties is to maintain the balance, not for self purposes."

"Well, once they're gone, they're not as lucky as me, they'll die and I will have to live with that!"

Notus stayed silent for a moment.

"Very well, if you want to assist your friends, you shall do it yourself, as a knight."

"And by that means…"

"We will return you to the land of the living, but with a price."

"I'll do anything! What is it?!"

"It is…"

* * *

"Ugh, guess this is it, huh?" Lydendor moaned as he tried to get himself up, but his aching body refused.

"Yeah, it's been nice knowing you guys." Valorn said.

"And Toxsa?" Tributon asked.

"Yeah, bro?"

"You really are a microchip."

"Same to you, snow cone."

"Thanks for getting us out of Vilius." Dromus said.

"Yeah thanks."

"Now, knights, say goodbye to Quarton!" Vilius said and fired the cannon.

"Not so fast, Vilius!" Bravenwolf came from the sky and neutralized the energy shot at them. "I'm not done with you yet!"

"Bravenwolf?! But how?!" Valorn gasped.

"I came back, as always."

"But your guardianhood-"

"It wasn't what I wanted to be."

"Bravenwolf, I will finish you, guardian or no guardian!" Vilius yelled, and fired another blast, but Bravenwolf made another shield to block it.

"Then you have to try harder!" He mocked, and teleported all of the knights back to earth.

"I'm going to get Vilius for that." Chooki moaned, one hand supporting his head as he tried to get off the ground.

"Man, that's so right." Toxsa seconded.

"If you can get past his defenses, that is." Guren said, in person no longer holographically, and crossing his arms.

"Yeah, Guren." Ceylon said. "Wait, Guren?!"

"How are you here?!" Gen yelled.

"Don't yell, Gen, for now only you guys can see me." Guren said.

"What, so you're a ghost now?" Beni said.

"I have to stay like this until I can adjust my body again." Guren sighed. "I'm not sure if our dads count because they still have their cores."

"They'd better not, they will creep out when they see you." Chooki said, and noticing the white-haired man coming to greet them.

"How was the fight?" Mr White asked.

"Not good, at all." Toxsa moaned. "First, Vilius blasts that stupid cannon and Guren-"

Toxsa stopped because of the two hands covering his mouth.

"Dude, forgot already?!" Ceylon whispered into Toxsa's ear and gestured towards Guren's 'ghost', Guren was raising an eyebrow.

"Oh yeah, right." Toxsa whispered back. "Nothing, we met Guren training and we got blasted back to Earth!"

"Is there something you're not telling me?" Mr White asked.

"Nope, we've told you everything!" Chooki said.

"Then, tell me why Guren is back here?" Mr White said.

"You can see him?!" Beni shrieked.

"Yes, he's right there." Mr White said pointing to Guren.

"Then he's not a ghost?" Gen asked.

"Well, yeah dude! Come here!" Ceylon said and went to give Guren a hug, but he went right through him.

"Told you guys so." Guren sighed facepalming. "It's normal, it should only take a day to revert back."

"Well, it's getting late, I have homework to do, see ya'!" Chooki said.

"See ya', I'm going to my house and see whether my dad's going to freak out if he sees my like this." Guren said and walked through the door.

"Man, that is really creepy." Toxsa said.

"For once, I agree." Beni said getting goosebumps.

"See ya' microchip!" Ceylon said laughing.

"Hey, come back here you walking snowcone!" Toxsa said.

"This is beyond weird." Gen said.

"Like you?" Beni teased.

"Shut up."

* * *

"Haven't seen this place for so long." Guren said to himself as he walked right through the doors.

He went to his room and found his dad sitting there petting Max.

"Wish he was here, Max." His dad said to himself, and Max cuddled Mr Nash to give him comfort and to show that he also misses his owner.

"Me too, Max, me too."

Guren was heartbroken seeing this, tears came down his face uncontrollably.

He walked in his room and Max began to hiss, his dad was in his thoughts not noticing Max's change in behaviour.

"What's going on, Max?" Mr Nash asked Max while slowly getting out of his thoughts, and noticing Guren by the door.

"Guren…?!" He said, dropping Max down. "How are you here?!"

"Heh, it's a long story." Guren said, scratching the back of his head.

"Are you dead?" He asked.

"I'm already dead once, do I have to be again?" Guren joked lightheartedly.

"I missed you so much." He said as he went to pat his son's red hair, but his hands went right through it.

"And that." Guren said. "Tomorrow I should be back for real."

"Okay, I can wait." He said. "I'm taking Max to the living room, because he hissed around you. See you tomorrow."

"Goodnight." Guren said as he went on his bed, he looked at the clock, 11:58 pm.

"Two more minutes…" He said to himself.

* * *

"I, need, more, sleep…!" Ceylon complained while leaning his big head on Chooki's shoulder.

"Man, you're right." Chooki yawned.

"Wonder how's Guren doing." Toxsa said also yawning.

"Why isn't Beni and Gen sleepy?" Chooki asked.

"I only sleep at three in the morning, no big deal." Beni said.

"Don't you ever sleep?" Ceylon asked.

"We're used to it, we've been like this since we were small." Gen said.

They were squabbling about needing more sleep until a familiar voice interrupted them.

"Dude! You're back to normal?!" Toxsa asked, hugging his friend again.

"Yes, I am! And I may have accidentally fell on the road just now, and people were laughing, well, one way to know people can see me." Guren smiled showing his teeth.

"What's up with your teeth, bro?" Ceylon asked, pointing to Guren's now vampire-like teeth.

"Are you really dead and became a vampire?" Beni joked.

"Nope, I am so not a vampire!" Guren denied. "I came back, and got these."

"Wait, we're almost late for school!" Chooki said, running.

"Geez! Not again!" Ceylon said. "Yesterday the Corekai were all also exhausted! At least they don't have school!"

"Well, we'd better hurry!" Guren said, now running, faster than usual, actually faster than Chooki.

"How did you get so fast?!" Ceylon yelled, trying to keep up.

"Beats me!" Guren said, reaching the school gate, and shocked to see everyone in school late. Wait, what?!

"Looks like we're not the only ones, heh." Gen said.

"Says the king of absences." Toxsa joked.

"Ha, ha, ha." Gen rolled his eyes. "Even the principal is late."

"How is everyone late?" Chooki asked, getting into the crowd.

"I don't know." Guren said, making into the crowd fast, soon reaching right next to the principal.

Someone accidentally knocked into the principal and he dropped a block.

Guren helped pick it up and was shocked to see what was it.

A red, green, yellow and blue core brick. These were the colors that reminded Guren remembered a certain someone, he made the absolute mistake.

"Beag?!" He said out loud, and everyone, literally everyone froze.

He began to hear gasps and whispers.

" _How did he know about Beag?!"_

"W-what do you mean?" The principal stammered, and Guren asked.

"Where did you get this?" The expression from the principal's face made Guren understand everything.

"Looks like the Corekai are late for school!" Guren laughed.

"H-how did you know?!" The principal stammered again.

Everyone in this school gasped out of shock.

"Everyone, to the stadium. Now!" The principal ordered.

Everyone proceeded to the stadium immediately.

And leaving Gen, Beni, Ceylon, Chooki, Toxsa really confused.

* * *

"What's this all about?" Some students asked, they thought it for a while and had, a look of, 'uh-oh, busted' on their faces.

"Students of this school." The principal started. "I know we all have a secret, from another world, Quarton."

Everyone in this school shouted. "What?!"

"I am your commander Beag." The principal said, handing his core out.

Everyone in this school immediately fished in their pockets or bags and took out cores, some red and white, blue and white, yellow and white and green an white.

Leaving the team who was in shock to do so.

"And I know you all are the Corekai." The principal continued. "And I see no one has revealed to be any of the Tenkai Knights, but one."

"Oh, Guren, this is too insane!" Ceylon sighed.

"Tell me about it." Guren said, taking out his core, which was different from everyone else, a random student saw it and called out, "He's Bravenwolf!"

And instantly everyone was in a huge riot.

"Wait, what?! Where's Tributon, Lydendor, Valorn, Dromus and Vanetta?!"

People began swarming the six, they were panicking and Guren had to use a forcefield, and everyone backed off.

"Didn't know that you could do stuff like this anymore." Toxsa said, catching his breath.

"Being a ex-guardian-in-training has it's benefits." Guren sighed. "We need to get out of here!"

They began to hear whispers, "Isn't he dead?"

"I thought he was a guardian!"

"And I thought he was evil!"

"Didn't Dromus kill him?!" Hearing that Gen's eyes began to twitch.

"What now?" Chooki asked.

"I can't believe that our school is the Corekai." Beni said.

"Same here, now I will never see Beag or our principal the same ever again." Toxsa said.

Everyone in the school was crazy, they found out that they were the knights, and began treating them like generals, it's crazy!

* * *

"I am so going to pound Vilius!" Toxsa said, walking to school the next day, and people saw him and saluted like in Quarton.

"Reporting for school, Valorn!"

"Okay… You can go now?" Toxsa said, awkwardly.


	10. IMPORTANT!

I WILL B CONTINUING THIS IN ANOTHER STORY, I WILL NOT EXPLAIN HOW THEY GOT THEIR CORES AND THEY WILL MOVE ON!

LO

LOVE,

ALYSSA


End file.
